


a bird lost in a garden

by AnonymousStalkerFriend



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: (as much as i actually care to write lmao), F/M, Multi, No Magic AU, Political Intrigue, Royalty AU, construction criticism is welcomed!, dont mid me just shipping my oc w a friends, havent decided yet lol, i guess? i never really asked?, possible arranged marriage?, will i be able to do max justice? the world may never know, will i be able to finish this? i sure hope so., will i regret that? who knows!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousStalkerFriend/pseuds/AnonymousStalkerFriend
Summary: With a forgotten brother lost Akari is forced halfway across the world into a crown she never thought she’d gain.





	1. lost and forgotten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merlinaes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlinaes/gifts).



It was dark out.

So dark she could scarcely see her hand when held in front of her face.

So late she couldn’t speak to Itsuki.

So dark no maids could take a letter to be delivered, certainly not to Katherine.

So late but sleep wouldn’t come to her.

It was dark and late, she could barley see, she couldn’t sleep, she couldn’t speak with her brother, she couldn’t write to Katherine, and her life had fundamentally changed forever.

 

~~flashback how the fuck do i do line breaks~~

 

“Iákovos has disappeared.”

When her father had brought her to the gardens she hadn’t expected this. She’d suspected he’d summoned her to speak about her upcoming coronation, not a brother she had rarely even seen.

“What do you mean he’s disappeared?” Akari asked in confusion. “He’s a prince they don’t just disappear.”

The Emperor heaved a sigh, “Your mother informed us that he was on a hunting trip and was somehow separated from the party. She has searched but it has already been several months. She had tried to keep it a secret and was doing well, now others have begun to suspect. Your mother fears he has died.”

“How long have you known, father?” She questioned quietly, “How long have you kept this from me?”

“I have known since he was first lost.”

“If you’ve known for this long why are you only telling me now?”

He looked at her mournfully, “Because, dear Suisen, this now affects you as well.”

“In what way? I’ve not seen Iákovos in a decade and he’s the crown prince of a nation halfway across the world. Nothing he does should change my life.”

“Akari. Vasíliméno needs a new heir.”

She stiffened as a chill ran down her spine, a sharp contrast to the quickly sinking sun shining above them.

_No._

_A_  sharp inhale.

“S-surely Nicolaos,” she could feel the panic creeping in, “or Phoebe and Aspasia-“ She jumped as her father placed a hand on her knee.

“Suisen, you must be calm.” He spoke soothingly. “Nicolaos has always been sickly, he cannot lead a nation if he can rarely leave his bed. Your sisters cannot either, they are only in their eleventh year.” He continued slowly as he removed his hand from her leg, “Itsuki is to become my heir in your place.”

She leapt from the bench they were sitting on, impassioned she began, “Father, you can’t do this! I haven’t set foot in their nation some I was in my ninth year- how am I to rule a nation that I know nothing of?!”

He stood slowly, supporting himself with his cane, discomfort evident in his expression as his joints creaked. He reached out to rest his palm on her cheek, “Dear Suisen, I am sorry for this.”

Shifting he moved his hands to clasp hers, “I wish it wasn’t so but your mother and I get no younger, we are already in our fiftieth years. Her advisors require that a person of her blood take over the throne in the coming year and be out of their seventeenth year in that time. You are her only option. Do you understand?”

Staring at their hands she responded dejectedly, “Yes, father.”

Releasing her hands he brought his to rest on his cane, “A ship will come for you in a weeks time. You must tell no one outside the family of what has happened, not even Katherine. This is the unfortunate circumstance of your birth and your duty.”

“I wish that it wasn’t.”

“And I the same. However it is. Will you willingly fulfill your purpose?”

“Of course, father.”

“Then rest my child. You will need it in the coming days.”

“Yes, father.”

“Good.” The sleeve of his clothing brushed her arm as he passed.

She looked around her garden, it seemed as though her fathers revelation had drained the life from the very land itself, the colors less vivid and receding.

As if they could sense her despair, mimicking her own emotions.

 

 ~~flash forward how do i do line breaks holy shit~~ ~~~~

It was dark and late, she could barley see, she couldn’t sleep, she couldn’t speak with her brother, she couldn’t write to Katherine, and she would soon be a queen.


	2. lost in the woods

For Akari the next week was a complete blur.    
  
As though life had slowed and sped up simultaneously.   
  
One second she had been in her bed unable to sleep and the next she had been introduced to a pantheon of new people, from seamstresses to teachers. She was told that they would be traveling with her in order to teach her the languages of her new kingdom -thinking on it gave her a horrible persistent headache- Greek and English, drill strange and new social customs into her, outfit her in foreign garments of the latest fashion, and more.   
  
It felt strange to know that some twenty-odd strangers were now, essentially, in control of her life.   
  
The barrage of incoming changes made her feel as though she were no longer Akari Aileen Angelopoulos-Miyamoto, and instead a poor quality fake attempting to mimic a life viewed only from a hundred feet away. 

  
“Akari!”   
  
Akari wipped to face her brother, Itsuki, who had come to a stop next to her propping himself up on his knees.   


Hand flying up to grab her chest she jokingly said, “Itsuki! You nearly scared me to death!”

Out of everything thing she was leaving behind, her garden with all its blossoms and vines, father, her people, her customs, and her life he was the one thing she would miss the most.   
  
Barely entering his fourteenth year he was still, by all means, a child. Akari could still distinctly remember the first time she had ever seen him when she was still a babe of five. He hadn’t even been a year old and her only thought had been of how extraordinarily small he was. From the second he’d learned to walk they’d been attached at the hip, she and Itsuki did anything and everything together- he’d even been the one to first propose the idea of her personal garden to their father.   
  
Akari felt as if she was abandoning him by leaving.   
  
Flushing he looked up at her panting out, “S-sorry sis. I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s alright. Now, what is it that you need?” She responded, a smile in her voice.   
  
Straightening out from his hunched stance he took a deep breath and continued, “I was j ust thinking, you leave tomorrow, right?”   
  
“That’s right, though I wish I wasn’t.” She sighed mirth slipping from her voice, turning to dread. Raising an eyebrow she turned her head to look him in the eye, “What of it?”   
  
“Well, I thought, since we don’t know when you’ll be back and all, that we could go out and have another adventure before you leave!” He chirped happily. 

Adventures by his definition usually meant wandering around in the forest behind the estate until they found a new creature, a plant that caught her fancy, or until one of them grew tired. Of course they did all of this in secrecy, father surely wouldn’t allow it if he found out. And it was certainly not something a nineteen year-old princess should be doing. Most definitely not something she should be doing right before she was to become Queen of Vasíliméno.

“Lead the way!”

 

————

 

First stopping by their rooms to change into more casual garb, they then headed off to the kitchens to grab some food for their trip. Packing a rice bag with some fruit, cheese, bread, and dried fish that one of the servants had snuck to them.

It was odd to know she would never being doing this again.

Together they snuck to the back of the palace-though it was really only a courtesy since really everyone knew they did this even hearing the occasional, “Have a good time your Imperial Highnesses,” from the more relaxed guards- and out into the forest beyond.

 

————

 

Itsuki led them through the forest to one of their usual haunts just about an hours walk from the estate. It was an incredible area swathed in black pines with rocks large enough to comfortably sit on scattered around a crystal clear stream. 

Together they migrated to their favorite set of rocks, ones they had repositioned years earlier to make a faux table and sitting mats, and spread the food out in front of them and began to eat.

Quietly they sat, listening to the nature around them. The soft rushing of the stream, the birdsong, the calls of monkeys and frogs, the simple harmony of the world around them. Looking around you could see the chaos of life, the fox and deer tracks, serow fur caught in tree branches, fish splash through the water, the rustling of the underbrush as creatures ran through it.

So much nicer the the desolate and lonesome quiet and neatness of their home.

It was times like this Akari was sure to miss. One of her only respites from being a royal. The only time she could capture even a smidge or normality. The only time she wasn’t behind the lock and key of her father's rules.

Of course, he had good reason to keep them locked away. (A kidnapping wasn’t exactly a laughing matter after all.) But, his rules meant that it had been over six years since she had been in public. Neither she nor her brother had even had the chance to lock eyes with someone who wasn’t a servant, a guard, an advisor, or their father. 

She had always wondered, how she meant to rule a kingdom when she wasn’t even allowed to step out into it? She couldn’t begin to grasp the woes of her lands if she knew nothing of its people- of its life!

Though she supposed that didn’t really matter now.

And so she and Itsuki has begun sneaking out. At the ages of thirteen and eight respectively they, which in retrospect was incredibly idiotic of them, had put themselves in an insane amount of danger in an attempt to give their lives some inkling of the freedom they’d enjoyed before they had been taken from their home.

They had some good memories of this forest. Now she was even sure that they would be able to navigate it with their eyes closed.

Finished with her meal Akari looked to her brother only to find him staring right back at her.

A kind huff and a raised eyebrow, “What? I got something on my face?”

“No, I’m just tryna document ow you look right now.” Itsuki said, with the matter-of-factness only young ones could conjure up. “I wanna remember your face so I don’t forget you when you leave.

Gasping melodramatically she fell back to the ground, “Oh the pain! You would dare forget your big sister? When I have been with you all your life? You wound me!” Laughing, she turned onto her side, “C’mon Itsu, there’re plenty of portraits of me around the palace. It’ll be like I never even left.”

“It’s not the same though.” He said nose scrunching, “In those you’re not you. You always look so.. so  _ sad _ !” He said flinging his arms outwards for emphasis before dropping them back to the ground, “Like you don’t wanna be there.” He continued mumbling towards the end.

He looked back to her, “I just wanna remember you as my sister not a princess.”

She frowned, flipping onto her stomach, “I can understand that. I gotta admit I feel the same way… it’s gonna be really weird to not see you everyday.”

“Yeah,” he whispered back sadly. “Hey, Akari?”

“”Yep?”

“Why do you have to go anyways? Wasn’t Iá-what’s his face-“

“It’s Iákovos, Itsu.”

“Yeah him. Wasn’t he supposed to take over for mother?” He asked.

She looked at him quizzically, “Father didn't tell you? Figures that he wouldn’t,” she mumbled. Maxing a  _ tsk  _ sound with her teeth she elaborated, “Well, he disappeared. Went out with his hunting party,” she threw one hand up, “and poof. He was gone.” Akari tucked her hands under her chin to support her head, “Father found out a month or two after that. Apparently he’s been gone for about a year. They think he’s dead.”

“Well that sucks.” He said running a hand through his hair. Confused he looked to her, “Why isn’t someone else taking over then? Don’t we have like, four other siblings over there?”

“It’s three. I asked as well, apparently Nicolaos is too sickly to take over and Phoebe and Aspasia are too young.”

He slumped back onto his hands, “Well, that’s dumb.”

She huffed, “Yeah tell me about it.” Shaking her head she sat back up, “Well, let’s not dwell on the inevitable, little brother.” She stood brushing off her front as she went. Reaching out her hand she offered it to her brother, “Let’s go do something fun before I leave, yeah?”

Itsuki brightened immediately, snatching her hand and rocketing up, “I have the perfect thing! I found this really awesome cave a couple days ago and I think you’ll love it!”

She bent grabbing their discarded rice bag, then stood back up, “First, we gotta do this though.” She walked over to a felled log on the far side of the clearing. Flipping it over she reached in a removed a bow and quiver for herself and a couple daggers for her brother. She turned tossing the knives to Itsuki as she strapped her own weapon to her person.

“Alright, Itsu! Let’s get on with our last adventure!”

 

————

 

They returned to the palace many hours later, twilight beginning to fall. They’d lost track of time in the cave but Akari thought it was well worth it since it meant that her brothers last memory of her would be a happy one. 

Upon entering the outer walls they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways, Itsuki to his room whilst Akari wandered to her beloved garden.

Upon reaching it she took a deep breath. The only place she could relax in the palace. Soon she would never see it again. 

Closing her eyes she listens to the garden around her, a myriad of scents playing around her. She heard the quiet rustle of cloth. Without turning she greeted.

“Hello, father.” 

“Suisen.” Tapping from his cane as he ventured over to sit on the bench in the center, “It is good to see you my daughter.”

Opening her eyes she turned to face him, “Likewise.”

He pat the space next to him, “Come sit.” She did as was bade and lowered herself onto the benches chilled surface delicately.

“So where did you and Itsuki go today?” He inquired looking over at her.

She chuckled, “He found a cave a few miles north. Very large covered in all different types of plant life.” Sighing she turned, “How long have you known?”

“Truthfully? Since the third or fourth time. The servants tend to gossip, Suisen, remember that for Vasíliméno. It will be much worse there.” Patting her knee when he finished.

She quirked an eyebrow at him, “Why did you let us continue if you knew so early on? And why should I be wary of them? They’ll be my people.”

“Well,” he sighed, “I let you continue because I positioned guards in the forest to ensure your safety. Close enough to hear if you were in trouble but far enough to not be detected.”

“Then why keep us from the people?”

“A forest is very different from a city, Suisen.” He reprimanded, “In the forest, you knew how to get back home, and I am well aware you and Itsuki had weapons stashed around. In the city, only the guards are armed and sometimes their attention falters.” He shook his head, “No, it was safer to let you wander the palace lands than an open city.”

She went to argue but hesitated before mumbling, “That does make sense.” She shook her head, turning to him, dipping her head towards him in appreciation, “Thank you for letting us father. Itsuki and I greatly appreciated our time together.” Looking back up to meet his gaze she continued, “That still doesn’t answer my other question though. Why can’t I trust the servants in Vasíliméno? They will be my people will they not? Why can I not trust them?”

Reaching out with one of his veiny hands he rested it on her shoulder, “Because Suisen, while they may be your people, you are a stranger to them. Many will not have heard of you and those who have know nothing but your name and bloodline.” He brought his hand down to clasp her own, “Some may try and turn you away and ruin you. You cannot let them do this. You must stay steadfast in your station. Let no weakness show and become more than they believe of you.” 

Drawing his hand back to himself he rested it on his cane turning to look forward as he did so. “Remember this, you are to be an Empress now. No man, no woman, no child can know who you truly are. Craft yourself a mask and wear it at all times, even when you believe yourself alone.”

“Well. That’s a rather ominous way to send off your eldest child.” She replied sarcastically, “Next you’ll tell me that the flys will try and assassinate me.”

Her father smiled and in a joking voice responded, “You never know! I hear they carry very little knives on their legs, extremely dangerous wouldn’t you say?”

“Oh of course, father. They’ll prick me if I’m not careful!” She quipped back. 

They laughed and slowly settled into a comfortable silence. Dolefully, Akari turned to him resting her head on his shoulder, “Father?”

“Yes, Suisen?”

“I’ll miss you.”

He reached out placing a hand on her back. “I know, Akari. I will miss you even more.” He pulled back, “You are my daughter, my Suisen, one of my most precious possessions. If I could change this I would, but it seems that this is the destiny the gods have placed before you.” Raising a hand he placed it on her head, “And, I know you will do great things with it.”

Tapping her he rose, “Head to bed now Akari. You have an early start and a long voyage beginning tomorrow.”

She stood, “Of course, father. Goodnight.” She dipped her head to him and left the garden heading to her room.

He watched as she went, whispering, “Please keep her safe,” to the stars above.

 

————

 

After the maids helped to dress her for bed Akari laid out on her futon. * _ This would be her last night in this room* _ . She thought as she looked around.

Soon, she would be aboard a boat and after she would be in a world she hadn’t set foot in in ten years.

It was a strange thought.

However, there was one good thing that came from this change.

She had lived her life as a bird set away from the world in a stifling cage meant to protect. 

Her father's intentions, however good, had trapped her for years. And now she was leaving those rules behind.

She was a bird in a cage. But the cage door had opened and, even though it may very well lead to another, she was ready to  _ fly.  _ Even if only for a short time.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not uber pleased with the dad scene and I think Akari *might* just have a problem with her eyebrows but eh! I think it came out at least decent!


	3. lost in the docks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> looks like it’s time to leave

The next morning Akari awoke to a knock on her door.

“Enter,” She groaned as she sat up.

The door slid open and she saw her maids, “Your Imperial Highness we must ready you for your departure.”

It was time.

This day marked the beginning of something.

Something terrifying.

 

———

 

Two hours later she was dressed and styled for her first public appearance outside the walls since she was the tender age of 13.

It was also be her last in Kakyōru.

Her last in her only home.

On top of that she was rather uncomfortable, largely from the clothing she had been put in.

She stared into the mirror

Instead of dressing in the clothing she was accustomed to she had been dressed as a noble woman of Vasíliméno.

The usual Kimono had been replaced with what she was told was called a Chiton, a thin dress of red with slits up to her thighs—which certainly it showed off more skin than she was used to—and a sheer gold shawl wrapped through the crook of either arm draped so it fell down her to the small of her back. Zori were exchanged for leather sandals that laced up her shins. Instead of having her hair flow freely down her back it had been tightly bound in a braid and draped over her shoulder. Ropes of gold had been secured around her wrists and dripped down her neck. The lobes of her ears were pierced and adorned with earrings to match the rest.

Finally a wreath of delicate gold leaves and flowers had been nestled on her head.

She’d never felt less Kakyōrian.

And never looked more the part of Vasíli royalty.

Akari fiddled with the inky black ends of the braid. There was a woman in the mirror she didn’t, and would never, recognize.

One of the maids who had helped her dress, one that had been there for her entire life—at least a decade older than herself, called her attention, “Your Imperial Highness it’s time.”

She dropped her arms dusting nonexistent grime off her front, “Of course.” She nodded clasping her hands together at her front.

Akari, smiling, gestured for her maids to exit first, “Take me to them.”

“Of course, your Highness.” The maid bows to her before turning on her heel and leaving.

She lingered for a moment in the doorway, looking around the room. Some of her things had been moved onto the ship, to be taken with her to Vasíliméno—a small mercy—so she would at least have some reminders of home.

But now her room, hers since she was but a babe, looked foreign.

Barren and desolate and _sad._

_She’d likely never see it again._

And with that thought she left.

 

———

 

A few minutes later they had arrived at her garden, definitely not the palace entrance she had been expecting, her father and brother waiting for her there.

Both had been dressed in full regalia since partly because they would be going to the docks with her where the public would be gathered for a glimpse of the royal family all together after not being seen for years.

Mostly because later that day he would be decreed the heir to the throne of Kakyōru.

The maids who had walked with her left, leaving the royals to say their goodbyes in peace.

Akari moved towards them before coming to a stop in front of the bench they were sitting on. Dropping to the floor she kneeled down in front of them.

All was silent for a few seconds, the only sounds the whistling of the air through the flora around them and the quiet chitter of a baby bird hidden away in one of the few trees that dotted the courtyard.

“I’ll miss you, Ari.” Itsuki said quietly, “It’s gonna be really lonely without you here.”

She reached forwards, punching him playfully on the leg, “It’ll be fine Itsu! We can write to each other whenever. I can tell you all about my boring classes,” she shot a quick smile at her father as she said that, getting a raised eyebrow in return, “and you can keep me up to date on the maids gossip! You know how they love to talk.”

He pushed her hand away, joining her on the ground, “But it’s not gonna be the same. You’re my best friend, really my _only_ friend, and now I’m never gonna see you again!” in a sad whisper he continued, “You're gonna forget about me.”

Akari felt her face fall. Scooting towards him she wrapped him up in a tight hug, hooking her chin over his shoulder as he returned the gesture, “Don’t you say that. We’ll can still see each other just not every day. We have the mirrors, just can’t use too often.”

She pulled back from him, brushing back a few strands of hair that had fallen from his top-knot, “Remember that I love you no matter what and I will never _ever_ let anything come between us. You are my baby brother and I will always remember you.”

She let go of him fully, resting her hands on her hips, “Now where’s that smile? Are you holding out in me Itsu?” She said jokingly.

He beamed at her giggling, “Nope!” He pointed to his grin, “It’s all right here!”

“Suisen.”

Straightening she turned to her father, “Yes, father?”

He hefted himself off the bench, “Stand with me.”

“Of course father,” standing she elbowed her brother as she did so who jumped up ungracefully after her.

They stood facing each other. Her father sighed resting both hands on his cane, “You look so much like your mother like this.”

“I do?”

“Yes. Nearly an exact image of her,” he gestured to her head, “the only differences are your hairs and nose. Black in place of brown, flat instead of pointed.”

“Oh.” That felt odd to her, “Have you always thought that?”

“I have. It has never been so easily seen until now however,” he smiled at her eyes crinkling. “The clothing brings it out much much more.”

She looked down at herself, the jewelry wasn’t something she was used too—in fact she’d never worn anything like it before—and the clothing was foreign, “May I ask how?”

“It’s the exact same as what Kassandra was wearing when I first met her. She even wore her hair the same way.”

“Oh.” She didn’t know how to feel about that.

“Suisen,” the smile grew, “there is something I want to give you before you go.” Her father gestured to Itsuki, the boy jumping into action. He reached behind the bench pulling out a square box, each side nearly two feet long, she hadn’t noticed before.

He gently placed the box on the ground in front of her, practically buzzing with excitement.

“Itsuki told me that you often talked of having one of these.” Her father said.

She could see that Itsuki was actually physically vibrating now, “Open it!” He trilled excitedly, “You’re gonna love it, I promise!”

Akari felt an eyebrow cock up, “Um, okay?”

She knelt next to the box. Looking at it closer she could see that it was made of the wood of a black pine tree, a mountain range painted on it with a rich blue ink, with a few holes incorporated in the design on its top and sides.

“Hurry up, Ari! You’re taking forever!”

“Alright, alright, I'll open it!” She laughed.

She grabbed the lid of the box slowly lifting it, gently placing it on the ground next to her. Leaning forward she grasped the side of the box as she leaned over it.

She heard herself laugh, “Oh my!” She reached into the depths of the container, giggling all the while, and gently pulled out a creature small enough to fit comfortably in one hand.

“I can’t believe you actually found one!” She said as the little thing began to wake.

In her hands she held a Kneazle kitten. A tiny blue Kneazle _kitten!_

“Where did you get it from?” She asked as she scratched behind its already too large ears, she could feel herself melting, _it was purring!_

Her father laughed, “I’m glad she is to your liking, Suisen. There was a trader from Albion a few days ago. He had one who had given birth to a litter a few weeks ago.” He explained.

“I happened to be at the docks when he landed and asked if he was selling any. He was hesitant but agreed after I assured him it would be going to a good owner.”

Akari cuddled the small kit to her chest, looking up at her father a grin split across her face, “Thank you father. She’s amazing.”

Interjecting Itsuki asked, “What ‘cha gonna name her?”

Akari lifted the kitten to eye level. The Kneazle mewled at her rubbing its head into her palm. “Hm, what about Tulip?”

The kit gave her a look that almost seemed to say, _“Really?”_

She had a black spot on the center of her forehead, “Spot?” That one earned her a huff.

“What about Ao?” Itsuki asked. Akari shrugged, turning back to the little feline.

“Do you like Ao little one?” She could see the kitten debate for a second before it chirped in agreement.

“Well, alright then. Looks like I have a baby named Ao now!” She said.

“Remember to take good care of her, Suisen.”

“Of course, father. I’ll not let anything happen to her.”

Her father rested a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently before releasing her, “Good. Now. Let us leave.”

Akari felt her mood fall instantly, “Oh. Right.” She stood readying herself to leave the garden before stopping.

Tilting her head to speak to Ao she asked, “Would you like me to hold you or put you back in the box?”

Ao seemed to be in thought for a second before she stood on tiny legs and scampered her way up Akari’s shoulder, where she wiggled under the braid draped over her shoulder, plopping down and purring when she was comfortable.

“Alright so that’s that.” Akari said, “What should we do with the box?”

Her father chuckled as he shook his head, “Smart little things.” Gesturing towards the box with his cane he continued, “Itsuki, Do you think you can carry it without problem?”

“Yep!” He chirped, “I gotcha covered!” He hurriedly put the lid back on hefting the box up.

Akari sighed, “Well. Let’s go then I guess.”

And with that she left her home behind.

 

———

 

It took about two hours to arrive at the docks. They had traveled by carriage, she and Itsuki rode together while their father rode in the Emperor's personal one.

They busied themselves with talking about what she would be doing on the ship, which classes would be the worst, who would be the easiest to avoid, and how life would be changing for Itsuki. After exhausting conversation topics they moved to playing with Ao, waving a string in front of her and letting her pounce on their hands, and continued doing so until it was time to unload on the docks.

Ao returned to her hiding place under Akari’s braid while Itsuki handed her box off to a dock worker who carried it to the ship. Those that she was traveling with had arrived the night before, preparing her her room and making sure the ship was in good condition, reinforcing the ship with an assortment of spells that would both make it move faster and safer.

Akari stepped out of the carriage and froze, _it was beautiful._

She hadn’t seen the harbor in well over six years. The bustle of the workers rushing around, _there were so many people,_ the smell of the oceans salt, _oh the smell was amazing,_ and organized commotion of the traders selling their wares along the dock, _so many voices calling out at once._

It was _amazing._

She stumbled forward as Itsuki pushed on her back, clambering out after her, “You can’t just sand in front a’ the door Ari!” He whined, “You’re blockin’ my way out!”

She moved to the side, reaching up to brush her hair behind her ear. Stopping she drew her hand back down, there was nothing to brush back after all.

Giggling lightly she offered a, “Sorry, Itsu. It’s just been a… awhile since we were last here.”

He jumped down to the spot next to her, nearly tipping over from the weight of his clothing before she reached out and pulled him back by the collar.

“It’s strange isn’t it?” She asked him, looking around, “the world is so busy and we’ve not seen any of it in years.”

Itsuki shrugged, “I mean I guess.” He seemed nervous.

She cocked her head at him, a teasing smile on her face, “Itsu, are you scared of the people?” She asked smirking.

He stubbornly crosses his arms, “N-no.” He puffed out his chest, “I’m not scared of anything! There’s just… a lot of stuff happening at the same time.” He looked around nervously.

She laughed, nudging his side with her hip, “It’s okay to be scared, Itsu! Everyone is of something.”

She looked over him, he was about a head shorter than her unimpressive 5’5 so it wasn’t exactly difficult, seeing that her father’s carriage had finally arrived.

While the arrival of the siblings hadn’t drawn much attention, the people likely assumed they were the children of some random traders from how Akari was dressed, their father’s arrival drew practically everything to a halt.

His carriage was much more fanciful, intricate designs, the family crest, and royalty’s blue painted the vehicle drawing the attention of all those milling the docks.

He stepped from his carriage, as regal as the red-crowned cranes that surrounded the estate, many of the people around him giving small but respectful bows as they stopped and stared.

He began to move towards them, she could feel the eyes turning to her and her brother, a murmur breaking out over the crowd as they put together that the two strange children were actually the royals. The ones not seen by the public for over six years.

He reached them and stopped. He held a finger out to the kitten hiding under his daughters hair, giving it a small scratch on the forehead before she hid herself again.

He looked from her shoulder to her eyes, she’d never realized how tall her father really was until now—he towered at least a foot above her, and nodded to her.

“It is time, Suisen.”

She took a steadying breath and nodded back to him, “Of course.”

She looked to her brother, brushing his shoulder with her finger tips, “I’ll miss you Itsuki,” she looked into her father’s eyes, “I’ll miss you too, papa.”

Her papa broke into a small smile, eyes warming, “I will miss you as well, Akari.”

She smiled back at him and turned, beginning her walk towards the ship. She was halfway there before she stumbled when she felt something ram into her back. She panicked for a second, _what if they were trying to harm her_ , until she felt two small arms curl around her middle.

Craning her head back she saw Itsuki, “Itsu.” His arms tightened, “You have to let go, Itsu.”

He pulled back, keeping his arms wrapped around her, and stared at her with watering eyes, “I’m gonna miss you so much, Ari.” He mumbled, trying to not cry.

Akari smiles sadly, twisting to hug him as well, “I know, Itsu. I know.” She pried his arms off of her, bending to be at his level and taking his face in her hands, “Be brave, Itsuki. You’ll do amazing.”

She leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his forehead, “You will be a great heir and an even better king.” She stood, “Plus, I'll be sending you so many letters it’ll be like I never even left.”

He took a deep breath, “Okay,” he nodded before retreating back to their papa’s side.

She quickly looked around, thankfully most people and simply returned to their busy lives, only a handful of people still watching them.

She glanced at her family. Standing together, Itsuki was almost an exact replica of their papa. She mentally added herself into the space next to them.

She looked nothing like them.

A beacon of foreignness next to her own kin

Turning back to the ship she began walking again, the weight of Ao in her shoulder being the only thing that grounded her.

She took a step towards the ship. Dread.

Another step. Fear.

Again. She reached up to gently pet Ao.

Closer. The kitten pressed into her palm, purring.

Nearly there. She drew her hand back down.

A crewmen held out their hand to assist her off the ramp and onto the ships deck.

And with one final step her destiny was sealed.

She turned watching as the ramp was drawn onto the ships deck.

With a _clank_ it hit the deck and they began to move into the open ocean.

She stared at the other two royals—watching her brother wave to her—before they turned, retreating to the waiting carriages.

She stared as they rolled away and continued staring until she could no longer see the shore of her home.

Ao wandered to her other shoulder, rubbing her head under Akari’s chin, before sitting down carefully.

Her life would never be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> four days shy of two months late!

**Author's Note:**

> so how’d i do? legit never written a fanfic before so like this shits a first. also it’s hella short bc all of this is being done on my phone lmao
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcomed!
> 
> until next time!


End file.
